An objective of processing peach breeding programs is to develop new peach varieties that are commercially desirable. In particular, there is a need for the development of new peach varieties that are suitable replacements for the ‘Early’ maturity season varieties ‘Dixon’ and ‘Andross’, and the ‘Late’ season variety ‘Halford’ (each non-patented in the United States).
Peach variety ‘Dixon’ originated in Linden, Calif., by F. A. Dixon, of the Canners League of California in San Francisco and was introduced in 1956. ‘Dixon’ trees produced very high yields, which made this variety popular for growers. While ‘Dixon’ fruit flesh was a desirable yellow-gold, the pit often exhibited a pink to red color from the formation of red anthocyanins. This red color oxidizes to brown when canned, resulting in an undesirable fruit color as well as an undesirable brown staining of canned syrup. The red stained fruit stone or endocarp is also more prone to breakage, resulting in pit fragments being left with the fruit flesh during processing. As result of these problems, processors stopped purchasing ‘Dixon’ fruit from growers. Although the ‘Dixon’ variety is no longer commercially planted, no replacement variety presently exists.
Peach variety ‘Andross’ was developed as a source of fruit for processors during the early ‘Early’ maturity season following ‘Dixon’ production. ‘Andross’ originated in Davis, Calif., by L. D. Davis, Department of Pomology, University of California, Davis and was introduced in 1964. ‘Andross’ trees consistently set heavy crops, have leaves with globose glands, and flowers of the larger non-showy type. Although ‘Andross’ is the most heavily planted variety for the ‘Early’ maturity season, this variety also produces fruit with red-staining of the pit and associated higher frequencies of endocarp (stone) fragments remaining in processed flesh. Consequently, processors are no longer encouraging new plantings of this variety, and indicate that they may no longer purchase fruit of this variety in the future. As a result, there is a need to develop new peach varieties having desirable fruit characteristics. The new peach variety ‘Kader’ as described herein is a product of this breeding effort.